One Rainy Night
by diode
Summary: Summary: Will a night shared together change both their life?
1. One Rainy Night

ONE RAINY NIGHT

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… just borrowing it. So don't sue me.

________________________

Summary: Will a night shared together change both their life?

Chapter I:

It is dark and raining so hard. The only sound can be heard is the raindrops in the rooftops and in the streets. But a lady so brave can be seen in the middle of the rain. She is fighting the water with her left arm raised in front of her head to cover her face while the other arm carrying a bag filled with medicine supplies. Her body was already soaked and cold was crawling in her body. She can't see clearly but still she continues to run and just followed her instinct on which way to go.

"God, of all the people why me."

It is already late and raining but a man stands tall in the entrance of the clinic. Worries can be seen in his eyes. He arrived there earlier when the sky is still clear with the intention of checking his hands. He arrived with cheer and excitement but the joy he felt was immediately been replace with anguished when he found out that the lady he was hoping to see went out to check on another patient. Even though he volunteered to wait for her. That was two hours ago and now when it is dark and raining worried run through his whole body, and begun thinking of horrible things which does not help to calm himself.

"Where the hell is she!"

As she moves closer to her destination her feet sudd3enly cant run anymore. Her whole body becomes numb. "I can make it. There's the gate, one more turn."  As she forcefully move, she felt herself drifting. Before she was taken by unconsciousness and she closes her eyes, she saw a man with a white gi 'Sano'. Then she let her body fall on a wet ground.

He can't wait for her any longer. So he runs outside the gate. When he is about to run in the street, he saw a woman about to fall. The next thing he heard was a splash of water "Megumi!". Immediately he runs to her side as fast as he could. Lift the woman in his arms and run back to the clinic.

The lady is all wet, inside and out. He places her gently on the floor. Running like mad, he searches for a clean and dry towel.

"Forgive me Megumi!". He is undressing her. Gathering all his self-control not to do anything wrong. He is touching her skin and these acts made his whole body ache for her, but he perished the thoughts and just concentrate on how he can help her. "I can take this. I can take this."

When he finished to get off all her clothing, he covers the towel all over her and carried her to her room in the clinic. He places her tenderly in her futon. 'This is going to be a long night.' Then he covers her with the blanket.

____________________________

NOTE:

This chapter is short, I promise next time will be a lot longer and hopefully better…

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? Please review… feel free to tell me anything. Thanks! ^_-


	2. Opening of Hearts

Don't own anything and never will…

Thank you very much for the reviews…. I hope I will satisfy you all with this 2nd and last chapter…. Thanks again… any comments, feel free to tell me.

**Note:** **' '** thoughts of the characters/unspoken

Chapter II

Opening of Hearts 

The lady suddenly awaken by a loud thunderstorm, "What?! Where?!" She roam her eyes and felt familiarity. 'I am in my room but how?' Then it hit her, 'the last thing I remember was, oh my God, "Sano?!"

Unnoticed by her he was watching her carefully; every move. He sits with her leg crossed and back on the wall. 'Far away to be save.' He can see all of her and he likes what he sees, 'she is very beautiful, if only I could touch her then I would not suffer like this.' He's acting like a dog drooling over his bone. 'she didn't noticed me, maybe she is still in shocked…but I certainly noticed her. Maybe if I could just move forward and take her in my…' his thoughts were cut with a loud call "Sano?!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here, woman your loud." He said frustrated but did not show it. He continues to watch her.

"If only you acknowledge yourself, then…" she was cut off when she looks in his eyes, 'was it lust? Desire?'

"Hey, you would like to cover that or I can look at it gratefully." Only then she realized she was naked and she was exposed; from waist to top. She respond quickly and bring the blanket up to her neck to cover her nudity.

"How dare you!" She said with clenched teeth.

"How dare me? Well you're the one who exposed yourself and second is that what I get, accusations!"

"What do you expect me to say, huh, I am so happy you remove my clothing and now you can see all of me for free!" She said back.

"Well now that you said it, why not" He said it with a smirk and obviously playing with her.

"Oh, Sano your unbearable!" Her anger can be seen in her eyes. And all rational thinking dissolving in her.

"Megumi if I may add, a simple thank you would be added bonus and if you may know I only remove your clothes because it was soaked in water and in addition I didn't touch you, you may believe it or not!"  He crossed his arms in his chest and looked the other way.

She was dumbfounded by his words. All the events that happened that evening rushed through her memory. She was soaked in the rain and can't see clearly, when Sano helped her. She owes Sano a lot. Actually she owes Sano everything. Without Sano she must still be in the cold street, all wet and almost dying. 'You saved me yet again. First, in Kanryau mansion, now here.'

She looks at him and can't help but giggles a little on what she saw. Sano still looking the other way and arms still crossed in the chest. He looks like a child not admitting loses. 'A big child' she thought. When he heard the laughter, he can't help himself but move his head back and look at her.

"Sano, now I realize it, I owe you an apology by accusing you of something you would not have done…." She was cut with her words when he spoke.

"I would if you only allow me to, believe me it was more pleasing for both of us." He was obviously flirting with her now.

'This man is unpredictable, first his acting like a child hurt now a man flirting.' She is moving her head side to side, then said, "seriously Sano, I' am sorry for what…." She was again silence when he spoke…

"Seriously Megumi, cut me some slack here. Do you honestly think I would do something to an unconscious woman? Hey, I have some honor you know."

"No even if you a low life fighter, you wouldn't lower yourself in that…"

"See now whose wrong between the two of us." He was grinning before her.

"Ok. An apology is appropriate…."

"Hah, see you admit it that I' am a man with honor." He was speaking with confidence.

Megumi is getting annoyed with him always cutting her sentence. She is losing her temper again. "Have some manner would you?! Let me first finish my sentence before you butt in! I am getting irritated with you!"

"Ops, sorry, got carried away… your saying." He was scratching the back of his head and grinning and the same time.

"Like I was saying, I am sorry by the way am acting earlier. And thank you very much for all of these. You actually save me. If your not there, I would still be outside, cold and I can actually get a fever and will soon or almost die. Thank you very much." She smiles at him. A sweet smile that Sano seldom or not ever seen plastered in her beautiful face.

Now it's his turn to be dumbfounded. He was struck by that gorgeous smile. 'I can't believe a simple gesture can bring a lot to me.' It was a long moment before he can speak again.

"Maybe I was just in the right place and in the right time." He said blushing a little. He moved his head a little so she would not see his face.

"Maybe, but still thank you. And I guess I already show you my appreciation with my…" she motioned her index finger pointing at her breast. "and I hope you liked it and I hope its enough." She was laughing. A genuine laugh.

He again blushed. 'She is flirting with me. Two can play these game.' "Its more than enough, and more than I hope for. But in certainly leave me hanging. If you know what I mean." He winked at her. "Maybe soon I can have more."

Now its time for Megumi to blush, but she is determined to win their little game. "Maybe, if you're a good boy."

"Now I can handle that. But you can see that I am a good boy." Sano said with a soothing voice.

She can't help but laugh and soon Sano follows. After the laugh faded. They are left to stare at one another. Their eyes met. Both are contented and somehow filled with joy. Both have smiles in their face and engaged with their own thoughts.

'Sano I will be forever thankful to you, even if you don't know it.'

'Megumi, I also owe you my life, well not life but hands, it is close to it.'

'I cherished you Sano, I hope I can tell you that. And above all, Sano, I love you.'

'I love you Megumi, more than you'll ever knows. From the first time we met, I felt this way; maybe that's why I tried very hard to save you from that fucking bastard. And I succeed; now I will try very hard for you to be mine. I hope I succeed.'

They just stare at each other for a long time. No one dares to move, for they might destroy what little they have. They welcomed the silence. Both know that the look they gave and receiving meant something.

Megumi dare to speak. "Sano, I…"

"Yeah, I know Megumi, I love you too." Sano was shocked, it just slip. 'Where did that came from?' He was so caught-up in the moment. He did not know what comes up to his mind; he just wanted to say the three words. And it just literally glides through his mouth. He saw her reaction; she looked down and blushed ten shades of red. 'Oh my God, stupid Sano! Now she will never be mine.'

She will not allow Sano to take back what he said or to retract. This is her chance; her only moment. So without thinking she said, "that's not what I'm gonna say but since you open up then I must admit… I love you too with all my heart. Now that we admit everything, all cards are on the table." Megumi giggled as she said the last statement.

He cant believe what he heard, 'can these all be true? We confess feelings for each other but most of all she felt the same way. I better make sure.' With that thought, he moves swiftly beside her. He takes her chin gently so that their eyes met and move lower so that they are nose to nose. Sano's eyes and everything she saw in it mesmerize her. It was full of love and care. She slips her arms around his neck. Then finally their lips met. Sweet and gentle at first, but as Sano hold head to add more pressure it became more passionate. They revealed all their feelings and longing for a long time in that kiss. The desire is evident in it. He slips his tongue in her mouth and he became more aggressive when she met him. They have a little tongue battle. 'She is willing, I think I can get use to this.' He explores her mouth more and tasted her inside. He can't believe that with just a kiss, he can't control himself and lose all logical thinking he has. 'Now all cards are laid in the table.'

Megumi made the first move. She picked up herself not caring anymore if she exposed herself again. She pushed herself to feel Sano's body. She is happy to find the respond she wants because Sano pulled her more to his body. The kiss intensified and Sano roam his hands to her bare back. He left her lips and decided to do the same to her neck. He kisses and nibbles it. He was satisfied to her moaning which means her approval. He is slowly losing control and can be visibly seen in his pants. He wants and enjoys the feeling Megumi is showing him. He wants this to continue and he wants it too much. But he knows what he must do. Slowly he pushed Megumi and covers her up with the blanket. Megumi was shocked of what Sano have done. Regrets and lust can be seen in his eyes. Megumi knows that he wanted these as much as she is but why? Megumi just stare, for once lost of words. 'Now I must explain everything to Megumi before everything falls apart.'

"Listen Megumi. I want these more than you know. I waited long for this moment…but…"

"Then why!?", she said aloud. Hurt can be sense in her voice. She doesn't understand. She thought they felt the same way but how come it came to this point. 'Don't you want me Sano?' Tears are beginning to fall in her eyes.

"You're not listening. I don't want to do things we will regret later. Maybe not now but soon."

"How can you be so sure." She said between sobs.

Sano can feel the pain in his heart. He hates to see Megumi cry. He hates it very much. He will definitely fight or kill the one who makes her cry. He will protect her with his life. But now at this moment it was him who made her cry. 'Oh shit; now I really am stupid. I can kick myself now.'

"Please Megumi, don't cry. I hate it when I see you crying. Please Megumi stop. Do you know that it hurts me twice, when I see that you're hurt." Megumi suddenly stops when she heard his pleading voice. "Now listen carefully and I want you to see the logic here. About your question the answer is I just know. For once in my life I want to do things the right way. I love you very much. For you I will defy heaven and hell. And all that comes in between."

She nodded, but didn't speak. She just let Sano continue his little speech. She watches him. And the pain and rejection she was feeling earlier soon gone and replace with tenderness and understanding by what he is saying. She knows she can't live without Sano and his words suggesting that he felt the same way.

"I love you too much Megumi. I don't want to blow this up. I want to do the right thing for you, even if it means to wait. If this will happen, it will be the night of our marriage. The day I marry you. So Megumi do you want to marry a low life-ex-gangster like me?" He seriously said. She never heard that tone before, so it just means that he is deadly serious.

She was now smiling; too glad and happy. "I think you know the answer to that?" She said with a wink. "Yes Sano, I will marry you, even it means that spending my whole life with a low-life don't forget stupid man." She said with a giggle and soon Sano follows. "But Sano, how long will I wait?"

"Hey you know that I have the smallest self-control. I just don't know how I have suppressed my aggressiveness tonight. I am still amaze on what I can do if I'm thinking of you. Maybe I want you to see me in the different light. You know." Sano said scratching his back head.

"Sano I don't care in whatever light you are in as long as its you; the man I fell in love with and will marry soon. You don't have to prove anything to me. As I thought about it, we have the whole life to share, learn each other and allow our love to grow. So how long?"

"Hey even I cant wait that long, now that I have tasted and seen glimpse of heaven. It's even better than my dreams each night. So how about next week?" he said with a grin.

"We will get married next week?"

"Yes, agreed"

"Very much." And she embraces him with a teary yes once again. She allowed the blanket to loosen and fell once again showing her breast. She doesn't care for as long as it's Sano. She doesn't want to let go.

They were like that for a very long time. Enjoying the warmth of each other. Then he whispered, "your breaking my control again." She released him, "oops, sorry" she said with a smile. "Rest now Megumi." He picked up the blanket and covers her once again, because he knows if he kept on seeing those things he might take back the words he said about waiting. Then he picked up himself and walked to the door. She just watched him with a smile in her face. He knows he will kill himself mentally soon for being a gentleman and not take her right here and there. But he is proud of what he has done. He knows Megumi deserves more. 'Look what love has done to you Sano', he mentally said.

Before he opens the door and left, he looks at her once more and said, "Megumi, I can call you mine, right?"

She giggles a little, then seriously answered, "yes Sano. I am yours as you are mine, my rooster head. I love you."

He smiles sweetly. Now he can tell that he is really happy. He feels that he is floating in air. He felt really light. "And I love you." Was said before he exited and walks towards his house. 'My Megumi, my fox.'

END 

Any comments will be highly appreciated.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and not just a waste of your time… I am really trying to write a perfect fiction but somehow it all turns up to be a mess. I' am really hopeless sometimes and talent less hehehe **;)**… save me from my self pity and review my work.

☻


End file.
